War of Roses
by ShizukaUsami89
Summary: A war between two kingdoms that will change the fate of many. And an unexpected romance will blossom. UsagixMisaki fanfic. The rating might change for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me (-_-")**

**A war between two kingdoms that will change the fate of many. And an unexpected romance will blossom.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there lived a king and a queen who had two sons. The older one was wise and kind while the younger one was kind-hearted and sweet. The whole kingdom loved the royal family because they ruled them equally and made the kingdom prosperous. Everything was well until a conqueror from the far west of the continent came. He sent an envoy to the king to give his message. He threatened to initiate war against Futsu kingdom. Upon hearing this, the king sent the envoy back to his master with his answer.<p>

"So? What did his majesty say? Does he plan to go on war against us?" the conqueror asked.

The envoy nodded, "He refuses to surrender and he said that he would not give the kingdom to anyone"

The conqueror chuckled and turned to his general, "Plan the first assault now. We shall raise terror upon the hearts of those who do not fear us… I will make their king kneel before me" he instructed and glared at the Palace at the center of the kingdom.

* * *

><p>At the Palace…<p>

The King and Queen's Quarters…

"Are you sure about this Masahiro?" Queen Hanako asked worried as she watched her husband staying on the veranda.

The king turned around and faced the queen. He approached her and lovingly held her, "No, I am not…" he whispered.

Hanako pushed him away gently, "Then why proceed to war? You know how our kingdom does during war… We are not capable of engaging into war moreover against the Great Western Empire. Masahiro…" she asked almost desperately.

Masahiro caressed her cheek, "Because I cannot let this kingdom be conquered by a foreigner. My father or rather, my forefathers, have ruled this kingdom not for our own benefit, but for the people" the smiled and gestured to the kingdom.

The town was sparkling. The lights from every household and market were evident. The hustle and bustle of the people could be seen everywhere. Everyone was happy and contented.

"They are my reason to fight against a war I cannot win… If they believe in me, I should serve my purpose as king to protect them from foreign invaders. And also," the king gazed at his queen's angelic features.

"It's for you and our children…" Masahiro smiled.

The queen sighed and smiled, "Thank you… I will pray for your victory my love" she whispered and rested her head over the king's shoulder.

Takahiro looked up from his veranda and saw his parents. A pained smile crept on his lips, 'A war… The kingdom is in danger…' he bit his lip and sighed. He proceeded back to the room.

'What should I do to help? The Great Western Nation is a strong nation… Will our tactics affect them? It's been decades since we headed to war…' the black haired prince paced.

"Niichan, what's wrong?" the young prince asked yawning. His chocolate brown hair was swaying as he rubbed his eyes. His eyes were lovely emerald in color.

Takahiro smiled and walked up to his younger brother. He sat beside the child, "Nothing Misaki, Niichan was just thinking about something… Why aren't sleeping? Shouldn't you be in your room now?" he ruffled his brother's hair.

"But Niichan, I want to hear the story about the legendary knight before I go to bed" the little prince whined.

"Okay, I'll read it to you. Come here" Takahiro chuckled and carried Misaki in his arms. He walked into halls with his brother in his arms.

"Misaki-sama! Misaki-sama!" a maid called out, looking around with a worried look at her face. She spotted Prince Takahiro.

She ran towards him, "Oh my! Takahiro-sama, I'm sorry! The young prince disappeared from his room… I'm glad that he's with you… I'm sorry for my carelessness" she bowed.

"It's alright, he always run around the palace," Takahiro smiled.

"I will take him to his room now, your highness" the maid gestured to get the young prince.

"It's alright, I will take him to bed. You can go back to your work now"

The maid bowed, "Thank you, your highness"

"Good night Mitsu-chan!" Misaki waved at his babysitter.

"Good night dear Prince…" she smiled and left.

Takahiro brought Misaki to his quarters, "Now Misaki, don't go around the palace without a maid with you. Someone might get you and take you somewhere" he warned as he laid Misaki on his bed.

"Don't worry Niichan I can protect myself! And you said that the legendary knight protects kids from harm" the brunette grinned.

Takahiro tucked Misaki in, "Yes, yes, but still… You shouldn't wander around with anyone… Now… with the story…"

"Wait Niichan, I don't want the story tonight… Do you know why Otousan and Okasan are sad?" Misaki asked.

Takahiro was taken aback by this sudden question. How could a child at the age of eight notice such thing? The older prince forced a smile, "Misaki, they are just dealing with problems in the kingdom. Don't worry okay? You should just think about your classes with your tutors.." The older prince sighed.

"Eh…" Misaki pouted and folded his arms. The young prince never liked his tutorial classes. He often skips his classes and run off with his classmate, Takatsuki Shinobu, the son of Marquis Takatsuki.

"But I just want to play outside with Shinobu" Misaki mumbled and flopped on his bed.

"Sensei's boring… He just read from books and babble…" the young prince chuckled.

Takahiro sighed and let out a soft chuckle, "But as prince you shouldn't run away. You should pay attention to your tutor. Learning is a must for a prince like you. Someday, you'll use that knowledge for the kingdom's sake,"

The young prince stared on his pillow in guilt, "Okay, I promise"

Takahiro covered his brother with the bedsheet, "Good… now sleep well Misaki…"

"Good night Niichan" Misaki smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>War will wage between Futsu Kingdom and Great Western Empire which will change the fates of many. The battle for freedom and power will start.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

By sunrise, the king summoned his generals and ministers to prepare for the upcoming war against the Great Western Empire. He gathered them in the throne room.

Takahiro, the Crown Prince of Futsu Kingdom, tried to enter the throne room but the guards blocked his way.

"What's the meaning of this?" The bespectacled prince asked.

"Forgive me your highness, but the king has ordered us that no one else will enter the throne room during the battle conference" one of the guards answered the prince.

"But I am the crown prince of this kingdom, I should be in there!" Takahiro exclaimed.

The guards bowed and shook their heads, "Forgive us your highness but the king's orders are absolute…"

Takahiro clenched his fists and let out a heavy sigh, "I understand…"he mumbled and walked away.

'Why would father forbid me to participate in war? Am I not that reliable for such responsibility? I love this country as much as he does…' Takahiro asked himself his questions. He evaluated himself as he walked through the halls of the Main Palace.

"Takahiro-oujisama…" a maid walked towards him.

"What is it?"

The maid gave respect to him and bowed, "Her Majesty has called for your presence in the young prince's quarters"

'Mother called for me?'

"I'll come to her quarters now. Thank you, you may go…" Takahiro smiled and headed to Misaki's chamber.

'This may be a good time to ask mother why father seems to distance me from war matters' The prince nodded to himself as he knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" A gentle voice asked.<p>

"It is I, Prince Takahiro, may I come in?"

The door opened and a sweet scent filled the air. The bespectacled prince saw his mother sitting on the bed, petting his younger brother's head. The Queen always looked elegant. Her chocolate colored-hair in an updo hairstyle and her emerald eyes sparkled with joy as she cuddled her youngest son.

"Niichan! Niichan!" The younger prince cheerfully called as he ran towards his brother.

"Good morning Misaki" Takahiro greeted his brother.

"Good morning Niichan! You know Kaachan went here with my breakfast! Then she told me stories and she said I will go to Iro Kingdom* tomorrow!" Misaki smiled and jumped up and down in glee.

Takahiro was taken aback by this statement. Why would their mother send his younger brother to another kingdom?

"Really? Isn't that good?" Takahiro forced a smile.

"Yeah, it's great! Shinobu is coming with me there! I can't wait to see Kyou-niichan there! I'll have another drawing from him! Right, Kaachan?" the younger prince turned to his mother.

"Yes, my dear Misaki…" Hanako smiled at her son. She stood up and petted Misaki's head.

Takahiro's brows knitted. _'Why does it look like she's saying goodbye to Misaki forever?"_

"Mother…" Takahiro started. "Can I please have a word with you in private?" he asked.

Hanako looked at him in query and nodded, "Please escort Misaki outside… I think he needs some playtime before setting out on a long trip…" she gestured to her ladies-in-waiting.

"Niichan, won't you come and play with me?" Misaki asked his brother.

"Sorry Misaki, I've got something to discuss with Kaachan… I'll go to the courtyard once it's done okay?" Takahiro smiled and ruffled Misaki's hair.

Misaki pouted, "Okay… I'll be waiting there okay?"

The ladies-in-waiting left with the young prince, leaving the crown prince and the queen in private. Takahiro sat on a chair nearby and joined his hands together, "Mother… May I ask you something?"

"What is it my child?" the queen forcefully smiled.

"Why has father banded me from participating in war?" Takahiro asked with a serious and disappointed tone.

The Queen's eyes widened then a frown grazed her lips and she remained silent. Takahiro bit his lips, "Mother, please…"

"We don't want you to get involve with the war because it's too dangerous…"

"But I am the crown prince of this kingdom. I have every right and duty to participate in the upcoming war to protect our kingdom. You know that I love this country as much as father has…" Takahiro answered with his voice rising in frustration.

"Takahiro…" The Queen uttered in surprise. It was the first time that his son raised his voice before her.

The crown prince stopped himself and sighed, "Forgive me mother… I have raised my voice on you…" he slumped back to his chair and adjusted his glasses.

The Queen smiled softly and approached her son. She caressed his head gently, "It's alright my son… I understand how you feel about this but I must go with your father's decision on this matter. We cannot risk the heir to the throne in this war. If you die in this battle, who will be there for the kingdom? Who will continue your father's dream and most importantly…" she paused and lifted her son's chin, "Who will take care of your brother?" she asked sadly.

The Queen walked towards the veranda, "Takahiro, my dear son, you have a very profound responsibility. That's why we decided that you should be safe with all cause and moreover…" she looked back to her son, "You must protect Misaki at all cause… You know what could happen to the entire continent if he gets into danger…"

Takahiro stood up and bowed, "I understand now… That's why you'll send Misaki to Iro Kingdom"

The Queen smiled sadly, "Yes… It hurts me so much to be apart from my sons… But as your mother, Queen or not, I will do everything for my children…"

Queen Hanako held her son, "After this war, if your father and I will be no longer here… Be strong alright?" she whispered as tears brim her eyes.

Takahiro's eyes widened then tears formed on his eyes, "I understand mother… I promise I will be strong for the kingdom and for Misaki" he answered.

His mother parted, "Kneel and I will bless you with my power…"

Takahiro nodded and knelt before his mother. The Queen raised her right hand over Takahiro's head. A faint light illuminated from her hand, "I bless you with my power and spirit... My beloved son, Takahiro… Rise up, may god bless you…" she spoke.

Takahiro stood up and smiled, "Thank you mother,"

"It's been a long time since I used my powers but I believe that you will be blessed…" the Queen smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>After that meeting, Prince Takahiro was sent to the Far East quarters of the country for his safety. Prince Misaki as well as the other noble children was sent to Iro kingdom for their safety.<p>

The Fustu Kingdom waged war against the Great Western Empire. In battle, the Great Western Empire out-numbered the Futsu Kingdom. However, due to tactical skills, Futsu Kingdom had the upper hand. In the heat of battle, the Great Western Empire used their modern weapons in war. Many have died in the side of the Futsu Kingdom. But that didn't last for long, with the help of the Circle of Mages, the whole army of the enemy empire was wiped out. However, it caused the Futsu Kingdom their Strongest mage, Ootori Shizuka in the Western Border and King Masahiro in the Nothern border.

Due to the damages that were heavily inflicted to the Great Western Empire, they were forced to sign a treaty of peace with the Futsu Kingdom. Thus, it ended the Great war between two countries.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the late update! _ I'm a college student...<strong>

**Anyway, the good stuff is in the next chapter...**

**Thanks to Usa-Usa Yoikawa, Junjou-Angel and 14shadowrose for reviewing! TT^TT I love you guys!**

**Well then until the next chapter! Please review...**

**Hint: Akihiko appears on the next chappy XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shizuka here, Sorry everyone if I didn't update earlier... (Well I was planning to but kinda caught up with college and the infamous WRITER"S BLOCK)**

**Anyway, here's a little LONG chapter...**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please keep reading and reviewing my work! It's my first so pardon the wrong grammar and such *scratches head***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica! TT^TT (sadly)**

* * *

><p>Months after the Legendary War, the people of Futsu Kingdom somehow started to settle to their own homes. Cold breezes blew all around the kingdom. Indeed, winter is nearing, that means, Christmas is just around the corner.<p>

"Your majesty, the carriage is ready" a lady-in-waiting entered the Queen's chamber.

The Queen nodded, "Well done, tell the chauffeur that we will leave in an hour"

"Yes, your majesty" the lady-in-waiting bowed and took her leave.

"Mother, do you really intend to fetch Misaki personally?" Takahiro asked his mother with a worried tone.

"The Prince is right your majesty… We cannot risk your safety…" the head mage added as he stepped beside the prince.

The Queen smiled softly and nodded, "I know that…"

"Then why go your majesty?"

Hanako faced the two of them, "Takatsuki-san, I am very eager to see my child that's why I will fetch him personally…" she softly answered.

"Isn't Shinobu-chan with him? We should both fetch them…" she added.

The head mage looked down, "Your majesty, indeed I want to see my son now but heading to Iro Kingdom now is not a wise decision. Forgive me your majesty but I cannot let you leave." Takatsuki knelt.

"Takatsuki-san" Takahiro mumbled in surprise.

"Your majesty, there are reasons why I want you to stay in the castle for now. First is that, the kingdom is still in recovery and most of our people are experiencing hunger. The impact of the war has not yet alleviated. And most of all, with all grief, with the loss of our king, the whole kingdom is affected. The people are grieving," Takatsuki spoke.

The Queen sat on her chair, "I know that… Too well…" she whispered to herself.

"However," she continued. "I will still fetch Misaki personally for his own safety… I want to see him immediately and I want to be the one who will tell him everything…" she stood up and picked up the picture of her beloved husband.

"And I will be the one who will be there… for him…" Hanako smiled to the other two. Takahiro and the Head Mage looked at her in confusion and worry. They may never understand what a wife or mother would feel if her husband died in war and her son away from her. The Queen was strong enough not to show any sign of weakness to anyone since the death of the king. Yes, she wept but she remained strong for her son, her people and for the whole kingdom.

The Head Mage nodded, "If that is your final decision, I have no right to object your wish your majesty" he sighed and softly smiled. He turned to the Crown Prince, "I will take my leave now," he bowed and left.

Takahiro was left with his mother. He could not think of anything to change his mother's mind. As if there is one. He curled his fists in frustration, "Mother…" he started.

"I know that nothing will change your mind… That's why… I want to go with you to fetch Misaki so I can…" Takahiro added with a hopeful tone. He has a feeling that this will be…

"No, you should stay here" The Queen interrupted him. She put the picture back to the side table.

"But mother!" Takahiro was about to complain but his mother gently cupped his cheek.

Hanako looked at him with a pained smile, "You should stay here and take care of the kingdom… If we go together, it'll be too risky… It's better if one of us will be left here in the palace to rule the people. So, be a good king okay, my beloved Takahiro?" she gently chuckled.

A lady-in-waiting entered the room; "It's time to go now, your majesty" she bowed.

The Queen nodded and left. Takahiro was left in the room puzzled. The Crown Prince stared at the door. He couldn't understand why there was certain feeling snaking in his heart. A very terrible feeling can make him cry at the very minute. _'Why does it feel that mother is not coming back…' _Takahiro thought and slapped his forehead.

* * *

><p>Iro Kingdom…<p>

Misaki and Shinobu finally finished their preparations for their departure. The young prince of Futsu Kingdom eagerly waited for his beloved mother to arrive. It has been months since they last saw each other. Yes, it was fun to stay at Iro Kingdom and enjoy the abundant variety of flowers. (Yeah, yeah, Misaki liked flowers HERE -_-")

But it has been awhile since he last saw and smelled his mother's roses. Queen Hanako, herself, tends and grows roses of different species in a small glsshouse inside their castle. She often brought Misaki with her when she's tending those delicate and beautiful blossoms.

Shinobu flopped on the bed, "So boring…" he grumbled. The young marquis was sent to Iro Kingdom to be ther young prince's playmate and company. On the contrary…

The young prince tugged his friend's sleeve, "Can't you at least be excited to go home?" he asked.

Shinobu pouted and crossed his arms, "Here or at home is the same. It's still boring,"

"Sorry if you felt that way Shinobu…" Misaki frowned. The young prince felt sad to see that his only friend doesn't enjoy his company.

The sandy-colored hair boy sat up and glared at the older kid . His brows furrowed and looked away, "It's not your fault okay! It's my family's fault! If I don't get to go out and play with you, I would definitely die of boredom! So don't blame yourself so much!" he huffed as an eminent blush spread across his cheeks.

The Prince stared at him and smiled, "Thank you Shinobu"

A simple knock on the door caught their attention, "Are you two ready for your departure?" the tall and slender man on the door asked. He was wearing a royal blue prince suit with golden linings. His jet black hair fall between his eyes and his soft brown eyes smiled as he gazed at the young prince and his friend. He's in his early teens.

Misaki stood up and bowed, "Good morning Ijuiin-niichan," he greeted with a smile.

Ijuiin Kyou is the Crown Prince of Iro Kingdom. He is the only son of King Gin Ijuiin and Queen Yuuko. He's very talented when it comes to visual arts and the Art of Fighting. He specializes in sketching in visual arts and fencing and jousting in the art of fighting.

"Good morning Prince Kyou" Shinobu lazily greeted and bowed his head.

The older prince knelt before Misaki. He gently caressed the younger one's head, "So, you're going back to your kingdom?" he asked.

Misaki nodded and smiled sadly, "Yes, mother will be fetching us today. She might arrive here any minute…" he then paused and his eyes lost its glow.

"What's wrong Misaki?" Ijuiin asked.

"I won't be able to see you draw and I won't get to play with you…" Misaki mumbled.

The black-haired prince smiled softly at the cuteness before him, "You can visit me anytime here if you want," he chuckled.

Misaki pouted, "But Niichan would probably disapprove… He doesn't like me going around…"

"Then I'll be the one who will visit Misaki in his palace" Ijuiin answered simply.

The younger prince's eyes glowed in happiness, "Thank you Kyou-niichan!" he smiled and gave the older one a bear hug.

The older prince chuckled, "You're welcome"

"Oh!" Misaki exclaimed as if he remembered something.

"What is it Misaki?" Ijuiin asked.

"Can I bring some roses from this palace back home? Mother likes roses of different kinds. I want to give her some…" The little prince looked out the window of the room. It had a very scenic view of the central courtyard of the palace.

Ijuiin placed a hand over his shoulder, "Pick as many roses as you like…" he approved.

* * *

><p>The Queen arrived in the afternoon, she was welcomed by the Crown Prince, who was accompanying the two noble children. Hanako smiled to her child, "Misaki!" she called tenderly.<p>

The little prince ran towards to his mother, "Okaachan!" he cheered.

Hanako bent down a little and adjust her shawl to give her beloved son a warm embrace. It has been months since she held him. Misaki, on the other hand, missed his mother dearly. He missed her warming scent and love, "I missed you Kaachan…" the little prince mumbled.

"I missed you too dear… Kaachan was lonely without her beautiful blossom" the Queen sweetly chuckled.

Misaki gently pulled away and pouted playfully, "Kaachan!" he grumbled.

Queen Hanako stood up straight and turned to Prince Kyou, "Thank you for looking after my precious prince… I would like to thank your parents personally… Where is Queen Yuuko?" she asked.

"I'm afraid she can't see you right now Queen Hanako… She's not feeling well right now and father, on the other hand is quite busy,"

Hanako smiled sadly, "I wish her immediate recovery… Tell her I will visit her again… Misaki and I should get going now…" she held Misaki's hand and left.

Shinobu and Kyou waved them goodbye. The young marquis was left in the care of Iro Kingdom for he was to be fetched by his parents.

* * *

><p>As the carriage of the Queen along with her Royal guards went down the mountain path, Queen Hanako felt restless. She kept looking out the window of the carriage. Misaki looked at her in confusion. The young prince got slightly worried with his mother's actions, "Kaachan…" he called softly as he put a hand over the Queen's arm.<p>

Hanako fidgeted and looked back at her son, "What is it my dear?"

"You look scared Kaachan… What's wrong?"

The Queen smiled sadly, "Sorry my prince, Kaachan was just thinking of something…" she answered as she caressed Misaki's cheek reassuringly.

Misaki looked at her sadly then a smiled grazed his lips, "Oh! I almost forgot!" he exclaimed and took the bouquet of roses to his mother. The Queen's eyes widened in surprise.

"I asked for this from Kyou-niichan because I know Kaachan like roses. I picked them up by myself! I knew that… Kaachan would be happy to see this beautiful flowers so here… I hope this is enough so you won't be lonely anymore because Touchan isn't with us anymore…" Misaki mumbled with a soft and innocent smile.

Queen Hanako couldn't help but be extremely happy. That simple gesture of his son brought tears to her eyes. She let out a soft inaudible sob. Misaki became anxious, _'I made Kaachan cry' _ he thought and felt like crying.

"I'm sorry, did I make you sad?" the young prince asked and let his head hang.

The Queen lifted his chin and wiped away the forming tears on his eyes. She smiled at him and held him close, "Now, now, Misaki… Don't cry. I'm not sad nor angry at you… I'm just too happy that I can't help but cry happy tears…" she kissed his forehead.

"I'm so glad that you are my little rose…" she chuckled softly.

Misaki scowled, "I'm not a girl!" he grumbled. The Queen just held him and kept smiling.

Meanwhile, on the higher grounds of the mountain. A group of black cloaked men were watching the convoy of the Queen.

"Isn't this a bit too easy?" one of them smuggly spoke.

"They are too low on security… Only six guards around the carriage. Three at the back and three at the front. No one is on the side… The current target is like a sitting duck" another commented.

The one with the black hood and black rose emblem on it clicked his tongue, "Such a pity… There's not much thrill in finishing this…" his monotonous voice whispered. He turned back to the one who was farther away from them. He was sitting on the tree branch with nothing but silence.

"You better not fail here or else… I'll personally kill you… **Akihiko**"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! The next chapter would be uploaded three or four days from now. I'm working on it... And a little bit angst and drama will be presented...<strong>

**Well then, thank you for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**ShizukaUsami89**


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't this a bit too easy?" one of them smugly spoke.

"They are too low on security… There are only six guards around the carriage, three at the back and three at the front. No one is on the side… The current target is like a sitting duck" another commented.

The one with the black hood and black rose emblem on it clicked his tongue, "Such a pity… There's not much thrill in finishing this…" his monotonous voice whispered. He turned back to the one who was farther away from them. He was sitting on the tree branch with nothing but silence.

"You better not fail here or else… I'll personally kill you… **Akihiko**"

The other turned his head away and grasped the handle of his sword in frustration. He did not and would never want to do the thing he was bound to do for his overly power-thirsty father.

'_I shouldn't have accepted this cruel assignment and joined this band of blood thirsty killers for power and wealth' _he scolded himself. But what can he do? He cannot escape the duty as one of the four Warlords of The Great Western Empire.

~The day before~

"You've called for us your majesty?"

"Yes, I've been expecting you" a low and cold voice answered. Fuyuhiko Usami, Emperor of the Great Western Empire, turned away from the window of his study. He walked to his table and sat on his comfy red satin chair Even though the Emperor lived for over 85 years in human time, his hair did not turn gray for he was a half-breed. Part human, part demon. The only sign of his old age was the wrinkles under his eyes.

The tallest and the eldest one took off his cloak revealing his magnolia colored hair and light brown eyes. He bowed before the Emperor, "What is your wish your majesty?"

"You're too formal Asahina. We all know that his majesty called for us to finish off someone," the one on his left groaned as he took off his cloak. His flippy mahogany colored hair sprung out.

Asahina covered the latter's mouth, "Forgive Ryuuichiro-sama for his foul mouth, your majesty" he bowed his head and Isaka's head.

Fuyuhiko chuckled, "It's alright. I'm used to his blunt personality" he paused and took something out from his table drawer.

"Like what Lord Isaka said, I do have a job for my elite assassins," he rolled out a scroll.

The youngest one's eyes widened in shock, "Isn't that Queen Hanako of Futsu Kingdom?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"That's correct…"

The other hooded one let out a small chuckle, "You want us to kill the Queen of Futsu Kingdom? How clever…" he spoke with sarcasm.

"But that's preposterous! We've signed a treaty of peace with them! You can't do this!" the youngest objected.

The other's looked at him, expressionless. The Emperor stood up and smiled, "Of course, I can… And I will" he answered monotonously.

The youngest gritted his teeth; "Such a foul measure to be taken by a person who calls himself a noble ruler" he glared.

The hooded one grabbed the younger one's collar and slammed him on the wall. He raised him a foot from the floor. The younger one's hood wore off and revealed his silver colored hair and his cold amethyst eyes.

"Watch your mouth Akihiko…" the hooded one snarled.

The silver haired youth glared at the other and tried to free himself from the iron grip of the other.

"Haruhiko! Put him down!" Fuyuhiko barked.

The said man instantly let the other go. Akihiko stood up and fixed the collar of his shirt.

"Don't mind your little brother. He's new to this kind of things" Isaka yawned.

Fuyuhiko approached them, he brushed Akihiko's shoulders, "Now, now, Akihiko… Let's not be feisty towards each other" he smiled.

"How can I not be? You plan to kill a leader of another country! Moreover, they're just starting to recover from the lost of their king" Akihiko tried to reason out but the only answer he received was a scowl.

Fuyuhiko walked back to his table and pulled a lever next to it. A giant map appeared before them.

Akihiko's brows furrowed, "This is the map of The Grand Continent…"

"Correct…" Fuyuhiko replied and picked up a long stick.

"And these are our colonies…" the Emperor pointed at the countries marked red. There are 11 countries in The Grand Continent and six of them are under the direct control of The Great Western Empire. The colonies are ruled by Feudal Lords of Emperor Fuyuhiko.

"As you can see my dear child, The Futsu Kingdom is right on the middle of the continent with Iro Kingdom on their east and Koto Kingdom on their south. Both Kingdoms are well-armed and Iro Kingdom is their solid ally. Koto Kingdom stands as an independent Kingdom and does not participate in any kind of war" Fuyuhiko explained.

"Then why do you want to conquer Futsu Kingdom? Why don't you take over Koto Kingdom first?" Akihiko asked.

The Emperor laughed and shook his head, "My, my, Akihiko, you do not want me to have Futsu Kingdom but you suggest that we should conquer another kingdom?" he spoke sarcastically.

Akihiko looked away. Haruhiko, on the other hand, stepped forward, "I believe that my beloved half-brother formed a bond with the Crown Prince of Futsu Kingdom. That's why he is reluctant to take this task" the bespectacled one spoke as he looked at his brother with hatred.

"Oh! The Crown Prince huh. I didn't see him on the battlefield. He must be a weakling to be hidden by his father" Isaka laughed.

"Shut up! He's not like you! A Blood Thirsty Killer" Akihiko growled.

"Silence!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed, making the whole room tremble.

The Emperor approached his youngest son and glared down at him, "Ally or not, I will still take over their kingdom and you will help me as the Crown Prince of this Empire!" Fuyuhiko spoke with a high sense of authority. He always got what he wanted no matter what it cost him.

Fuyuhiko turned to the other, "According to our spy, Queen Hanako will fetch his son from Iro Kingdom personally tomorrow. Ambush her when she journeys back to their Kingdom. Kill them all," he ordered.

The three bowed, "Yes, your majesty"

"As for you Akihiko," Fuyuhiko turned to his heir.

"You will be in charge of the young prince's life"

"And if I refuse," Akihiko growled. He wasn't really asking. He was imploring it.

Fuyuhiko grimaced, " You can never refuse me or you have to suffer the consequences *again*"

The prince left and followed the others.

The convoy of the Queen and the Prince started to journey back down the mountain side. Escort guards were on the front ad back of the convoy. Haruhiko silently waited until the convoy reached the curve of the mountain path.

He signaled the attack.

Asahina was the first one to attack and killed all three guards with stealth.

Isaka clicked his tongue; "He's too serious about work" he sighed and fled down over the carriage. The brunette tapped the chauffeur's shoulder. The innocent driver looked back and saw the grinning assailant.

"Who are-"his query was left unfinished. Isaka slashed his throat making the chauffeur let go of the reins and sat there dead as a doornail.

The assassin killed the other three guards up front. The royal escorts fell of their horses and to the cliff beside them.

Isaka jumped back to the top of the carriage, where Asahina looked at him with annoyance.

The brunette grinned, "What's wrong Asahina?"

Asahina looked at him, disinterested, "You mustn't mess around in the middle of a mission, Ryuuichiro-sama"

"Eh.. So cold, Asahina. I just wanna have fun. Maybe I should've kissed the chauffeur before I killed him. A taste of heaven before going to hell won't be so bad, right?" Isaka smiled mischievously.

The cream-haired man turned away and signaled at the Usami brothers.

Haruhiko nodded and turned to Akihiko. He glared hard at his brother, who was obviously reluctant to the task at hand.

"Don't you dare jeopardize this mission, Akihiko" Haruhiko hissed and jumped on the carriage's roof with a loud thud. He pulled his hood on and covered half of his face.

The silver haired prince bit his lip in frustration and followed his half-brother.

"What was that Kaachan?" Young Misaki asked his mother, who was shaking as she stared at the curtained window.

"Kaachan, what's wrong?" the green eyed prince asked again in worry.

Queen Hanako turned to Misaki and tried her best to hide either fear or panic before her beloved son. She held Misaki tight, which made the young prince even more worried.

"Kaachan-"

"Shush…" The Queen gently hushed and fought back the tears forming on her emerald colored eyes. She kissed her son's forehead.

'Misaki, p-promise Kaachan that no matter what happens, you'll be a brave prince and go back to Niichan. Did you get that?" she whispered.

"B-but why-"

"Just promise me, okay?" Hanako sobbed and smiled at her child. The young prince nodded innocently.

The Queen held out her pinky, "Promise?"

Misaki smiled, "Promise"

Suddenly, the carriage's door flew off. A man in a black robe sat in front of the mother and child, who shook in fear.


End file.
